tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tale of the Yokai
"Tale Of The Yokai" is 20th episode in season 3 and the 72th episode overall. "Altering the past can have disastrous consequences. Are you willing to take that risk?" Official Description When the Turtles are accidentally transported to the past, they happen to cross paths with a familiar ninja clan. Plot IN the opening scene, the Turtles run away from ninjas that have cornered them in the previous episode Turtles In Time. The Turtles fight them for awhile and find out that they are part of the The Hamato Clan. Then before the Hamato ninjas can attack, the Turtles just saw Shredder of that time period and Saki believes they are yokai; ancient Japanese monsters/ghosts. Mikey throws a smoke bomb giving the Turtles an escape away from Saki. Debuts * Hamato Yoshi * Oroku Saki * Hamato Miwa * Tang Shen * Hamato Yuuta Trivia * This episode's title is similar to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Legend of the Yokai, a short film and fan-art compendium website that was made to promote the 2014 film. * This episode marks several debuts out of pictures and flashback of Hamato Yoshi (human), Oroku Saki, baby Miwa, Hamato Yūta, and Tang Shen. * Both Minae Noji and Hoon Lee voiced the parents of characters they had already played. Minae Noji, known for playing Karai in the 2014 film, voiced Karai's mother, Tang Shen. And Hoon Lee, the voice of Hamato Yoshi, also voiced his father Hamato Yuuta. * This is the 1st time a character on the show has died on screen. * For the fourth time, Mikey pays homage to the 1987 theme song. This time, he hums and makes other random noises unlike others where he would just hum. He does this to make Miwa laugh, which also makes Tang Shen less frightened. * The Ninja Turtles were confused as Yokai or Kappa various times in this episode. ** A Yokai is a demon that can be either evil or mischievous to people, which most of the time, takes the form of an animal (like a Kappa, which takes the form of a turtle) or a human. Their presence is followed by a tragic event according to legend. Quotes "Yokai"'-Oroku Saki' "Yokai Noo"'-Tang Shen' "Sheeeeeeeeeeeeen!" '''-Hamato Yoshi''' "I Will Call You Karai"'-Oroku Saki' "That’s right! We yokai will steal all of your souls, THROUGH YOUR BUTT!!" '''-Leonardo''' "If your desire is to fall by my hand brother...so be it." '-Hamato Yoshi' "Please brother, DO NOT MAKE ME DO THIS!!!" '-Hamato Yoshi''''' Gallery Yokais.png Yokaissss.png YOKAI.png Donnie Tale of Yokai.jpg Raph is mad.jpg It's the Yokai!!!!.jpg Captura_3.png|Hamato Clan's Shuriken Larp-leo.png LARP Mikey.png LARP Raph.png LARP Donnie.png TMNT20 Yokai.jpg|YOKAI/Shredder! tmnt-tale-of-the-yokai-1600.jpg|Splinter/Shredder Frienemies tmnt-tale-of-the-yokai-img-1.jpg|This is Debut Of The Foot Clan! tmnt-tale-of-the-yokai-img-2.jpg Tumblr nstrgspwpq1ub63avo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nstrgspwpq1ub63avo2 500.jpg Tumblr nstrgspwpq1ub63avo1 540.jpg Tumblr nstrbocHiQ1ub63avo1 400.jpg|Leo 's carrying his Big Baby Sister. Tumblr nstr9tz63r1ub63avo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nstr9tz63r1ub63avo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nstr9tz63r1ub63avo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nstrbocHiQ1ub63avo2 1280.jpg Tangshen.jpg Tumblr_nsu2q0JIwf1unj8coo1_1280.png|Nice Selfie Tumblr_nsu3ryfhtl1saes1ho1_1280.png|Renet Kiss Mikey AGAIN! Tumblr_nsu3ryfhtl1saes1ho2_1280.png|Eyes The Love Vortex.png Tumblr_nsu4p8xZnM1rwexuwo1_1280.png tumblr_nstwdiAvPg1uvgne4o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nstwdiAvPg1uvgne4o3_1280.jpg The blow meant for Yoshi.png|The strike that Saki would regret for the rest of his life... Shen defends Yoshi.png|Tang Shen getting in the way. Saki claw.png|Saki, wait! Stop!! Saki slash.png|It's too late.. Saki realizing.png Shen dies.png|She's dead! tumblr_nstwdiAvPg1uvgne4o9_1280.jpg|Rest in peace, my love... tumblr_nstwdiAvPg1uvgne4o4_1280.jpg|The day Splinter lost everything. Saki's face burning.png|Saki losing his face. tumblr_nstwdiAvPg1uvgne4o5_1280.jpg|Yoshi/Shen/Miwa tumblr_nstwdiAvPg1uvgne4o6_1280.jpg tumblr_nstwdiAvPg1uvgne4o8_1280.jpg tumblr_nstwdiAvPg1uvgne4o10_1280.jpg tumblr_nsu3x0zDBO1u19vrqo1_540.png The Shredder 16 years ago.jpg The turtles eavesdropping.jpg Yokai (1).jpg Yokai (2).jpg Hamato Yùta.png|So that is how Splinter's got that technique. Yokai (3).jpg Yokai (4).jpg Yokai (5).jpg Yokai (6).jpg Yokai (7).jpg Yokai (8).jpg Yokai (9).jpg Yokai (10).jpg Yokai (11).jpg Yokai (13).jpg Yokai (14).jpg Yokai (15).jpg Yokai (16).jpg Yokai (17).jpg Yokai (18).jpg Yokais (1).jpg Yokais (2).jpg Yokais (3).jpg Yokais (4).jpg Yokais (5).jpg Yokais (6).jpg Yokais (7).jpg Yokais (8).jpg Yokais (9).jpg Yokais (10).jpg Videos Category:Season 3 Category:The Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2015